My Pale Faced Lover
by Ferret15
Summary: Naruto takes a test that will let him show his feelings to Hinata. What will he do!
1. Dark indigo hair, pale face

Naruto sat outside on the grass not paying attention to the teacher on how to sneak up behind someone. He thought to himself _I already can sneak up on anyone and no one's faster than me, believe it!_ He turned his mind to something else; no one close to him knew how much was going on in his mind right now. He was thinking about the girl had started to notice he had feelings for. The girl had dark indigo hair, light lavender eyes with white pupils. The wide eyes always glanced at him then looked away. Her face turning red as soon as she glanced at him. The teacher just kept talking but started walking towards Naruto.

"Naruto! Tell me what you should use if the person you're following blends into a crowd." Iruka shouted.

"Uh… Follow them?" Naruto blankly said, his mind was too distracted to think about it.

"Wrong! You find a way to get up on to a higher surface and keep your eye on them." Iruka repeated his lesson as he put his face up to Naruto's face. "You're not paying attention are you?"

"No! I was paying attention. Just I didn't hear you." Naruto replied, his mind again returning to the pale faced girl.

"You'll never learn Naruto." Iruka added as he walked off to begin his lesson again.

Naruto's eyes scanned the field. He was higher up; he had chosen to sit near the back, closest to the hill, so he could watch the girl. His eyes finished looking over the field several times. No matter how much he looked he couldn't find the hair of the one he had started to love.

"Ok, quiz time. You will be pair up, one of you will go into the forest and after 30 seconds the other will start to follow using the skills I have taught you." Iruka shouted so all of the class could hear, especially Naruto. "Come see me to see who your partner is."

Naruto slowly followed the other students up to Iruka; he didn't care much for this. If his lover wasn't here he wasn't going to get paired up with her. The students ahead of him shouting in joy or frowning in disappointment. Sakura and Sasuke happened to be one of those pairs. He finally reached his turn in line.

"Ok, Naruto. Your partner has already gone into the forest and she told me to give you this note." Iruka handed the note to Naruto.

Naruto walked off ripping the tape off the note. His eyes, now very eager to find out who it was, read through it. He reached the end, the last of the letter read

_I've always loved you, Naruto. Find me in the forest I'll be waiting for you. Hurry though, I don't want to be interrupted. _

_Love,_

_Hinata_

His heart pounded in his chest. He ran through the forest. Barely hearing Iruka call after him that it hasn't started yet. He no longer cared he just wanted to see his pale faced love. Jumping through the trees he scanned the ground to find her footprints and the trees to see if she left any signs. Finding a few footprints spread out. He knew she wanted him to find her. He kept jumping through following the delicate footprints. He saw the sun getting brighter ahead, that meant a clearing ahead. He knew she was ahead.

He picked up pace keeping time to his heart.

The clearing just a few trees ahead, he stopped. He thought, _how should I approach? _He couldn't decide with the thumping he kept hearing in his chest. He jumped forward skipping a few trees because he was so full of energy. Reaching the last one he looked down and saw.

His lover, in another man's arms. He didn't even want an explanation. He ran away from the blonde headed man holding the dark haired girl in his arms. Their bond breaking as Naruto hit the ground. He kept running feeling hate rise up in his blood. He heard a shout as someone found their partner. He just wanted to go home. Home where there was no betrayal. Where he could eat ramen and not care what anyone else thought. Home where he could still pretend Hinata loved him.

--------- Chapter End -------

Author Comments. Ok this is my first story and I know it sucks so leave me reviews so I can find out what I can do better next time. This was inspired by a dream I had. I thought it was longer than it is but I can't think anymore. So don't forget to review and check back later to see if the new chapters up.


	2. Blonde hair, blue eyes

-----Chapter Start-----

Hinata broke the embrace, the chakra in her hands immediately stopping.

The young-looking man feeling the pain return to his back knew his treatment was over. He looked towards the forest; he had heard a teenager it seems jumping around. While scanning the forest he saw a hair that looked like his moving through the forest. He wondered what was wrong with the boy. He nodded towards Hinata then walked home while hoping his chakra systems would heal up soon.

Hinata, already knowing what she needed to do, ran towards her long time crush. She wondered if he had gotten her letter. Her face turned red as she remembered, she had confessed in the letter. Now she began to wonder if he had just wanted to get the test over with. _What if he doesn't love me? No! I don't have time to think about this right now! _She concentrated on catching her blonde haired crush.

---NH---

_Why? Did she mean for me to see that? Did she just want to hurt me?_ The thoughts raced through his mind almost as fast as his heart was racing when he found her footsteps. He found his way out of the forest soon. Some partners were already back, one pair for example consisted of a squealing girl clinging to her partner who had a scowl on his face. Most of them turned when they saw an orange jumpsuit run out of the forest. The jumpsuit continued out of the training grounds and on to the roads.

---NH---

Hinata lost sight of the boy. She already began to miss his orange jumpsuit, she had come so close to having his arms wrapped around her, but it seemed it was just her wishful thinking. She exited the forest making her way past the pairs including the girl who had been knocked out, probably because she had bothered her partner too much. She suddenly had an idea, _Naruto may not have been listening during class but Neji taught me how to follow someone! _She took to the closest building, activating her Byakugan she searched for the demon chakra she had seen many times before.

---NH---

He felt the cold chill he had felt many times before when he felt he was being watched. He didn't know who or why he kept having these feelings. Maybe he was being stalked; he jumped into the closest crowd. He hoped he would make it to his home before his stalker found him. He pushed through the crowd. No one seemed to notice the depressed look on his face.

---NH---

Hinata's eyes locked onto the red chakra flowing through the boy's chakra system. It surged when she first looked at him. Her blush returned to her face, _always at the worst times. _She knew where he was heading and quickly came up with a plan in her head. She knew how to make this better.

---NH---

He reached the center of the crowd before noticing. They had started to push him in another direction. It seemed to him that the whole world was trying to stop him from going home and trying to be happy again. He suddenly remembered his past, back when everyone hated him for being the Kyuubi. His face turned completely sad. He held back tears and knew he had no time for a flashback. But the crowd kept carrying him farther.

---NH---

_Perfect, just add a blonde ambitious but currently depressed boy. _Hinata giggled to herself as she thought this. She was beginning to like her new self, the shy part of her knew it was a crisis and stepped down so her other half could make this happen. She then used her Byakugan again to look through the walls seeing the red chakra she continued with her plan. Hinata set a timer for three minutes on the counter. She adjusted it till it was just right at three minutes, hoping her plan would work she crossed her fingers as the timer started to count down.

---NH---

He couldn't stand the flashbacks playing through his head, he was tired of them. Anything he had ever had happen to him as a child he had burned into his memory. His fierce eyes determined on reaching the door. If he wanted to do anything more than have Hinata in his arms right now it would be just to sit at home eat ramen and pretend he could have Hinata in his arms. His thoughts again turned to the man hugging Hinata in the clearing. Rage bubbled up under his skin as he remembered it. He sighed and let the anger out, he knew sometime he would find out if Hinata loved him or not. His hand reached for the doorknob…_ Locked_ he thought. He patted his orange pants looking for his key. Finally finding it he turned the key slowly. He heard the pins click and pulled the key out. He turned the doorknob and heard, his timer ding.

---Chapter End---

Ok I made this a little longer. I hope it wasn't too bad with all the POV changing and me running out of ideas. I wrote this late at night a while after I had the thought about what to say of the man. This chapter was not inspired by a dream though. I doubt this story will continue more than a few chapters unless more people want me too. I'm open to suggestions though I may or may not use them all. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	3. Our Combination

---Chapter Start---

The timer going off as soon as Naruto opened the door, his brain puzzled as to who was in his house. Then as soon as his brain stopped focusing off of the moment in the forest, it clicked to him. He knew who it was before he even saw her dark hair. He thought _it's just my mind playing tricks on me, I probably just forgot about a timer I set._ Of course this would have been a completely normal assumption, until the timer stopped.

---NH---

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan; all she had to do now was wait. Right on cue, the door knob turned and the timer went off. She had planned this perfectly, now all she needed was for his long spiky hair to walk in. The azure eyes she had gazed upon for so long from her window, waiting for her moment when he would take her in his arms. She then remembered how he had looked when he left the forest, after catching a glimpse. It filled her with anxiety to think about it. His long spikes peeked around the corner.

---NH---

Naruto smelled his favorite ramen, as he peeked around the door he saw his favorite girl sitting next to his favorite ramen. He gasped as he pulled his head back, just barely catching a sight of her face turn bright red. His heart beating fast again but feeling the pain from before. _Is that what I think it was?_ He decided he better find out so he pushed the door opened wide.

---NH---

Hinata felt herself getting hot, dizziness threatened to take over but she fought against it. The door swung open and he walked in cautiously.

"N-N-Naruto-kun please s-sit d-down." Hinata felt her face getting gradually hotter; maybe it had something to do with the ramen steaming in front of her. She watched closely as the orange jumpsuit wearing boy sat down.

"Hey, Hinata, how did you get into my apartment?" The cerulean eyes stared at her in confusion.

Hinata started pushing her fingers together "Well, ummm... the k-key was under the m-m-mat." She was starting to think this was a bad idea but she was determined to set the record straight. "Y-You can eat i-if you want. " She watched him as he picked up his chopsticks.

"It's kinda awkward huh?" Hinata slightly nodded at his comment. "Ok enough stalling what was that in the forest?! You told me to find you and you're standing there with another man!"

"N-Naruto-kun that was o-one of my patients, he h-has damaged chakra systems f-from a f-fight with my father." Hinata didn't want to sound like she was bragging about her father but her shyness kept her thinking Naruto would think bad about her.

"Then why did you have to hug and you still didn't tell me why you need me!" Naruto demanded an answer.

"H-he has to relax to heal a-and that makes it hard for him to stand. H-he wanted y-you to spare him to help him w-with his training, h-he has also been pressuring m-me to tell you h-how I feel."

---NH---

_No way this is too perfect! A sparring partner and Hinata as a bonus._ Naruto quickly ate ramen in his usual fashion. Leaving Hinata still baffled on how he can eat it that quick. Now he had to turn the tables, he had to figure out a way to surprise her to make up for this. Plans quickly ran through his head, scenes he has seen so many times in his head. Hinata was about finished with her ramen and he got his idea. She put down her chopsticks and before she knew what was happening she was on her feet in Naruto's arms.

He whispered into her ear "I love you." Then their lips connected.

---Scene Change---

The blond haired man from before stood in the forest rubbing his back and shoulders. Naruto jumped down and stood in front of the man.

"I heard you're looking for a fight."

"You heard right." The man without waiting threw four kunai, one into each of the four trees surrounding the same clearing from earlier. Naruto used kage bunshin and ran forward at the man, until he disappeared in a yellow flash, teleporting from tree to tree.

"What the hell?! Who are you?!" Naruto yelled trying to find where he stopped; effectively he had created a copy of Haku's Ice Mirrors.

The man stopped and hung his feet from the tree in front of Naruto. "I'm your father, Naruto." He jumped down. "How is rasengan coming along?"

Even Hinata's jaw dropped, she had no clue that it was him although they did resemble each other. _How possible is this? This must be a dream!_ Then as though she was a prophet. Hinata woke up.

---Chapter End---

Ok another short chapter. This is going to be the last chapter. If anyone wants me to write something give me an idea and I'll try my best, if it's a song fiction though no rap songs. If something sounds weird in here I'm getting help from Microsoft grammar check which is telling me strange things. I think it has had a bit too much weed for now. But enough wasting time, review and if you want drop me an idea. Also ok I know I changed the storyline for Naruto a bit but oh well. I didn't know how to end this but that's how it's going to stay.


End file.
